1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, and particularly for a mini-type socket connector for insertion of an audio plug.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 6, a conventional socket connector is disclosed to provide electrical connection between two audio systems (not shown). The connector comprises an insulating housing 100, a first terminal 101, a second terminal 102 and a third terminal 103 received within the housing 100, respectively. The first terminal 101 includes a contact portion 104 for engaging with a contact portion 105 of the third terminal 103, thereby directly transmitting audio signals to an inner audio player (not shown) which is electrically connected with the third terminal 103. The contact portion 104 of the first terminal 101 is pushed downward by an inserted audio plug and disengages from the contact portion 105 of the third terminal 103, thereby transmitting audio signals from the first terminal 101 to an outer audio player (not shown) by the audio plug 95. It is noted that the contact portion 104 of the first terminal 101 is required to have excellent resiliency without permanent deformation to assure engagement with the plug when the plug is inserted into the connector. However, this increases the difficulty for the contact portion 104 to return to its original position because so large a contact force is apt to permanently deform the contact portion, particularly when the plug is inserted slantways.
To solve above-mentioned problem, Taiwan Patent Application No. 82207507 discloses a design that increases the length of the contact portion of the first terminal so that the contact portion can have excellent resiliency. However, a disadvantage still exists, that is, the longer contact portion occupies more space in the connector, that increasing the difficulty of miniaturization development trend of the connector.
Accordingly, Taiwan Patent Application No. 85218465 provides a spring assembled to the contact portion of the terminal. However, the costs of such a spring is quite high because of its own capability requirement and this also increases the assembling costs of the connector.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a socket connector capable of preventing a contact portion of a terminal of the connector from permanent deformation when an audio plug is inserted into the connector.
In order to achieve the object set forth, a socket connector for insertion of an audio plug of the present invention comprises an insulating housing, a first terminal, a second terminal and a third terminal received within the housing, respectively. The housing has a mating surface and a mating space defined in the mating surface thereof for insertion of the plug. The terminals are positioned beside the mating space, respectively. The first terminal comprises an arced mating portion engaging with the plug, and a contact portion at a free end of the mating portion. The second terminal comprises a contact portion contacting with the contact portion of the first terminal. The housing further comprises a stopper protruding into the mating space.
When the plug is inserted into the connector, the mating portion of the first terminal is pushed to move toward the stopper and being stopped by the stopper, thereby preventing the mating portion of the first terminal from permanent deformation.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.